


Seeker grooming

by Plugs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Brawl and Bonecrusher have minor parts, Licking, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Skywarp is dirty, not like *that*, literally dirty....but also kinda dirty.





	Seeker grooming

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about fics where ground based mechs tend to sexualise seekers, then was like ‘hmm let’s add some mildly weird alien robot biology—oh and Astrotrain’ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (27 Jun 2020 edits to story and grammar)

“Seeker grooming, now that’s gotta be _real_ hot,” Brawl rumbled. 

“Yeah I heard Skywarp _whining_ when Thundercracker and Screamer dragged him off,” Bonecrusher‘s vents huffed. 

“I’d give my left stabiliser to be Warp right now, getting licked up like an energon treat!” Brawl snorted.   
  


* * *

“Oh Primus, Warp that’s...that’s...” Starscream paused with a heavy vent, “_disgusting_!” 

"Star that’s itchy!” Skywarp grimaced as a glossia rasped down his cockpit. 

“Of course it itches you’re _filthy,_” Starscream spat back—quite literally he was drooling grooming saliva. “now keep _still._”

Starscream started licking his leg plaiting. It wasn’t suggestive. Grooming wasn’t an interfacing thing like those sex obsessed grounders thought, but Skywarp was ticklish. 

Keeping still was getting hard.

"—Ow!” Skywarp squeaked as Starscream used his claws aggressively on grimy thigh seams. “can’t you be more gentle?” 

“Not when I’m trying to get _this_ out.” a blue claw caked in dirt was shoved so close to Skywarp’s optics it blurred into two. “what even _is_ this?” 

“...wax?” Skywarp replied. 

Starscream narrowed his optics and sniffed his claw. “...Skywarp, _why_ is there dried transfluid in your seams?” his nose wrinkled as he looked at his hand then at Skywarp in disgust. 

Skywarp flicked a wing as TC grimaced. “...I might have fragged Astrotrain, and let him...” Skywarp mimed liquid splattering on his cockpit...then on his entire frame. 

“...without washing thoroughly enough to clean your seams?” Starscream hissed.

“Astro tried to groom me, but he’s got a bigger glossia so...” Skywarp shrugged.

“Shuttles have thicker grooming fluid,“ Thundercracker paused, “we’ve been grooming off shuttle spit.”

Skywarp watched his trine mates gag and spit-Starscream in a considerably more dramatic and screechy way. He was itching to teleport or hopefully sink into the ground. However the ground didn’t let Skywarp sink, but he was brave and stupid enough to warp. 

* * *

Skywarp emerged out of a closet with a flash. He strode past the two grounders looking partially shiny and wet down one thigh.

“...Primus,” Bonecrusher whispered.

“...Nah just me, if TC and Screamy come looking...” Skywarp narrowed his optics, “you never saw me—and uh, I was super clean.”

“...looks a _filthy_ slut to me,” Brawl muttered.

Before Skywarp could stuff the grounders cannon down his throat, Brawl was slammed against the wall. He dangled by the arm from a huge black servo.

“Astro!” Skywarp chirped his wings fluttering.

“Skywarp!” Astrotrain boomed. Brawl yelled as an excited shuttle shook him up and down.

“...I was totally gonna say something,” Bonecrusher cleared his vocaliser and looked up. ”Or uh, punch him.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Skywarp grinned, “I love it when grounders care about not creeping on seekers!” He put a hand on Bonecrusher’s shoulder his claws digging under the armor. “keep up the good work!” 

“Can we go watch tv now?” Astrotrain dropped Brawl with a crash. “I wanna snuggle.”

“Uh, Hook is calling me gotta go!” Bonecrusher tore his way out of the room. Skywarp’s claw‘s were tipped with energon. 

“Guess he didn’t have a ticket,” Skywarp shrugged, climbing onto the shuttles shoulder as Astrotrain knelt down. “But _I_ have a first class ticket” he nuzzled the shuttles faceplate. “but...uh, let’s take a bit longer at the train wash this time.”


End file.
